


Don't Leave Me Alone

by techburst



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techburst/pseuds/techburst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theta doesn't understand why North doesn't answer him anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me Alone

If he'd had a heart, it would have been broken. 

As it stands, there is only panic. Silence filling the empty spaces that have always been filled with the reassuring sound of North's voice. _He always talked to me. Always told me everything was gonna be okay. Now -_

".. North?"

Theta crawls up onto one of the agent's shoulders - a place he is more than familiar with, a place that always makes him feel safe with how close it keeps him to that reassuring voice. "North .. North, please. I don't like this. Come back, okay? I'll -"

There is a pause, the AI's words broken as he walks across the span of North's shoulders, from one to the other, arms hugging his small form as though it might keep him together. As if he might fall apart. 

"I won't be scared anymore, I promise. Just - just please don't leave me alone. Don't leave me behind. Okay?" 

_Please_. 

He spends a moment standing there, arms still wrapped around himself, before he climbs back down. Settles next North's helmet, curled into a tiny, pink-and-purple little ball. 

And waits.


End file.
